


i've never seen a diamond in the flesh

by dryadfiona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Diamond is quick to anger, but Blue Diamond is unforgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've never seen a diamond in the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> blue pearl wouldn't refer to herself as such, she'd just say "pearl" so in this fic she's pearl

_Such a well-behaved pearl,_ the court says, as if they were complimenting Blue Diamond's decor. They are, in a way.  _How did you get her to be so quiet?_

Pearl doesn't respond at all, just sits looking forward like Blue Diamond told her to.

Blue Diamond smiles, "I just showed her what happens to those who disobey me when I first got her."

Pearl doesn't physically react, but she's reminded of the dozens of Gems she was forced to watch be cracked, reminded of the way Blue Diamond said, "If you cross me, once, this will be you."

The court titters, and one of them reaches out to examine Pearl's face, but Blue Diamond stops them with an icy, "What are you doing?"

The gem in question, Apatite, stutters, "I was just looking at your Pearl--"

" _My_ Pearl," Blue Diamond says. "I did not give you approval to examine her."

"I meant no offense," the Gem says, and Blue Diamond reaches out, pulls her forward, and cracks her gem.

Pearl doesn't even flinch. She's used to it.

"No one will hurt you, my Pearl," Blue Diamond says quietly. "I am a merciful Diamond."

"Yes, my Diamond," Pearl agrees, because she wouldn't be allowed to do anything else.


End file.
